


No Crying

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JADESPRITE: BOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO<br/>JADE: SHUT UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Crying

 

JADE: FOR GODS SAKE WILL YOU SHUT UP AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER YOU BLUBBERING GODDAMN PANSY  
JADE: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DRY YOUR CRYBABY EYES AND GO FIGHT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay! It's not _gore and guts and blood everywhere dark_ but it is about the darker sides of Jade's character!  
>  I care a lot about Jade and her darker sides :) (ppl sadly tend to forget--)


End file.
